


Quake

by galacticgal



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Good Ole Argument in the Middle of a Hallway, Internalized Homophobia (kinda), Period-Typical Homophobia, lowkey angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticgal/pseuds/galacticgal
Summary: The argument between Emaline and Oliver in the hallway leads Emaline to a realization.





	Quake

"Oh, how my heart yearns for her!" she cried as she slammed herself against the wall behind her.

With a mere glance, Emaline knew she owned the attention of everyone in the hall. Not even Oliver's piercing stare could stop her, she was far too entranced in the scene. After all, who would the drama queen be to deny her audience a show?

"Oh, how my loins quake!" 

By now, not even a single passerby was able to tear their eyes from the unfolding drama. If there was anything the couple was known for, it was sparking the interest of those around them, for better or worse. Alas, Oliver was sick of his girlfriend's shit, not craving attention the same way his counterpart did, groaning as he sidled up beside her.

"This is why you'll never be a good actress, m'kay?"

His words stung, Emaline admitted that much, but having every eye in the area on her was too much of a rush, she couldn't stop now.

"Well you have a tiny dick!"

Not her proudest moment, but spending too much time floundering for a better comeback would mean that he won. Yet the mediocre comeback seemed to do the trick, as the people around the couple tittered with laughter. But the remark on his endowment was enough to send Oliver tumbling over the edge.

"We're done, alright?"

It's not alright. In fact, it's beyond alright. Grinding his prized sunglasses into shards upon the floor, she ensures he knows they're far from through. The actress storms through the sea of students, who part immediately, all too aware of the adverse consequences of falling onto the girl's bad side, especially after seeing her flip her scene partner off.

Fuck him! What if she enjoyed the touch of another woman? Why does he care? The warmth she felt from the hands of the principal's daughter, although only for a fleeting moment, was far greater than any sensation he'd given. With that thought, her stomping halts.

Could she be...? No, that's crazy. Kate’s just a dweeb in the A/V club, anyway. A sophomore dweeb in the A/V club, at that. What she and Oliver had was special. They were scene partners, always have been, always will be. Oliver was her theatrical soulmate. Who else would she stage dramatic outbursts with? Not Kate. The minute Emaline called attention to the younger girl, she cowered like a deer in headlights. That was a woman meant only to operate behind the scenes, a woman the drama queen couldn’t picture sharing a stage with. But Oliver? She loved Oliver. 

But, did she really? She couldn't lie to herself, the thought of Kate left a stirring in her heart. Seeing her staring in the locker room outmatched almost any look Oliver had given her. She had to admit, the sophomore was cute. Actually, when she thought about it, plenty of girls were cute, and, maybe some of them were even hot.

No matter how adorable girls might be, labeling herself as lesbian sent a chill down Emaline’s spine. She saw nothing wrong with it, but she heard how her friends talked, spitting out any mention of homosexuals as if it was acid on their tongue. She's tuned into a news channel or two, hearing raving pastors declare that the gays are spawns of hell in the flesh. No matter where she turned, she knew the very concept of her being lesbian would be shunned. Or would it? Was Kate truly into her? Would Kate, and those like her, accept Emaline?

Slumping against the wall and burying her head in her hands, Emaline continued to mull it over. She had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, my first fic! It's quite short, I'm just beginning to get a feel for this type of writing. If you enjoyed, maybe check out my blog intergalactic-lusts?  
> Don't hesitate to leave me some feedback, I'd love to learn how to improve!


End file.
